World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 7
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Secure The Bridges/Destroy The Enemy Mortars Although Sawyer recommends using infantry here, it'll be difficult to do, since they have a hard time capturing control points when they're stuck inside a building. Build one, but the rest of your reinforcement points should be devoted to a couple of medium artillery units and then a bunch of light tanks, with perhaps one medium for support. When you're ready to move towards a bridge, use your artillery units to fire mortars at the anti-tank fortifications in the area until they're destroyed, then move up your tanks and start controlling the eastern side of your chosen target bridge. With the mortars firing on the far side, you should be able to quickly move across the rest of your tanks and take the control point. Leave them on the far side of the bridge until you build your own fortifications, using your mortars to start taking out the fortifications at the other bridge. Around this time, you'll be told of enemy mortars in the southern hills. To destroy them, call down an airborne infantry drop onto the location and use their artillery feature. (You can also use a scout helicopter if you built one of those). Alternately, you can just use a tank buster aid to take out the mortars with ease, assuming you can see them. Clear out the Town Defenders/Capture or Destroy the MRLS When you have the bridges in your possession, deploy more tanks and start making your way through the town, using your artillery to clear out occupied buildings. You'll get the position of some enemy heavy artillery on the northern side of town. You can capture it, but with difficulty; it's easiest to again drop some infantry there and use tactical aid to simply destroy the artillery. Now, the trek through the town is pretty difficult. There are a lot of occupied buildings here, with various types of enemy troops inside of them. Some of them will be anti-armor, some will be snipers, and some will be regular old infantry. It can be a slog to get through the town, but you have options: the best way to go is to keep your troops near one of the bridges and use a scout helicopter and a pair of medium artillery units to fire away at any fortified buildings that you find. As you clear the areas around the control points, move tanks up to them to eliminate them from the map. The Church Must Stay Unharmed After you reach up towards the church itself, you can start moving up your tanks for real. If you're trying to eliminate the enemy without destroying the church, use bunker busters on the anti-tank fortifications and avoid using your artillery units. In fact, at this point, you can probably disband the artillery and summon more tanks, or fortify the western sides of the bridges with anti-tank units in the buildings around them. After clearing the church, a huge enemy assault will start coming your way from across the bridge. Quickly move all of your forces back to the bridges. Note here that you can only lose if the enemy manages to actually build fortifications around the river points; that means you don't have to completely hold the eastern sides of the bridge. If you're willing to forego the fortifications, you can simply park a whole lot of tanks near the western sides of the bridges and prevent them from overrunning you. Periodically helicopters will come and attack you; you won't have much to use on them, but they'll leave soon enough. Hold the bridges for a couple of minutes and you'll win the game.